ddfanonandstoryfandomcom-20200216-history
RANT
We need to get our f*cking acts together and lay down the lay *7:17IloveJeiceThen after that *7:17Supreme Kuzon*law *Stop dreaming *These are the facts *7:17IloveJeiceI LIKE DREAMING *7:17Supreme KuzonFACE REALITY **REALITY *7:18IloveJeiceNO D: *(explosion) XGlass Reflection has Landed to Train! *7:18Supreme KuzonWe can open the million dollar business after the sh*t has been put in the pot *7:18Maroyashayo *Josh, when we doing your arc? *7:18Supreme KuzonThe facts are that we need to lay down the lay, get our asses together and face the facts *Big governmented right winged socialites that think this is big money *They need to get out *7:19IloveJeiceWait, I have an idea *7:19Supreme KuzonThis isn't no where near big money *7:19IloveJeiceNot a good one though *It's just from my Imagination *7:19Supreme KuzonFACE THE FACTS *7:19IloveJeiceWhat if we... *FUSED WITH ALL THE DB WIKIS ON WIKIA *7:19Supreme KuzonThose people on DBF *They are the left wingers *They're the crooks *They think their asses have a place on the DOW but they don't have crap with that think you call a "narsty" *They need REMOVED from the system *They are the kinds of people that throw the system down into the jelly pot like before *(I am ranting heavily so watch out) *We need a leader *We need a person to BRING our asses together and to face justice for those who need *7:21IloveJeiceOMG *DBF HAS BELOW 1000 PAGES RIGHT? *7:22Supreme KuzonLess right winged extremists, crook admins, BS going on in the system *no *It has almost 5,000 pages *7:22IloveJeiceOh *Then we were secretly the 6th greatest wiki ._. *wait *7:22Supreme KuzonUDBW = 5,007 pages DBF = 4,800 pages SDBW = 3,739 pages **DBW *Until we meet again, XGlass Reflection! *7:22Supreme KuzonUDBW = 5,200 pages **speech mode* *WE NEED a leader, to BRING our asses together in this time of need *We need people to FACE THE FACTS, and get their crooked asses back in reality *(explosion) Leogian4511 has Landed to Train! *7:24Supreme KuzonWE NEED a system, a system to put it all together and get the job done RIGHT *(I am ranting) *7:24Leogian4511ok *7:24Supreme KuzonWE NEED, to REPLACE the wikia staff *They are a bunch of left-winged CROOK ases *(asses *They are only in it for the big money *WE are the one doing all the work *WE NEED a system that doesn't give handouts and BS that gets it corrupt *WE NEED to knock some sense into the loons that think this is big business *7:25IloveJeiceAnd after we do all of that *We will be voted the best wiki of 2013 * *7:25Supreme Kuzon*2014 *I FORM A PLAN *7:25IloveJeiceWhatevs *7:26Leogian4511after the merge we get a few more pages and it will be... *OVER 9000 *7:26Supreme Kuzon8800 *since about 200 pages are the same prolly *7:26IloveJeiceWe will win 2014 2015 2016 2017 2018 2019 and possibly 2020 *Or at least to 2016 *7:26Supreme KuzonWE NEED a bigger and greater system *7:26IloveJeiceYeah *And Kuzon *Fun-fact *7:27Supreme KuzonWE NEED to get rid of the right winged extremist admins who think they got big business on their wikis *And REMOVE them from the system *? *7:27IloveJeiceYou are the only one in wikia that has a plan to make the wiki a great and better place *7:27Supreme Kuzon(Kuzon is talking big business) *I did it before *7:27IloveJeiceYou are treating this like USA *and you are Barack Obama *But it takes a year *7:27Supreme Kuzon.. *7:28IloveJeiceSince you said in 2014 *7:28Supreme KuzonPeople who think that this is BS can step the hell down and remove themselves from the system ITSELF *(explosion) FriezaReturns has Landed to Train! *7:28Supreme KuzonPeople like Jeice over here who is in it for the big money **Edits *7:28Leogian4511Sh*t done got real. *7:29IloveJeiceI am only in it for my home wiki to be great and I want big edits *7:29Supreme KuzonWE NEED a leader to STAND UP and knock some sense into the asses of those of think they are making big money *7:29IloveJeiceLike 400,000+ *7:29Supreme KuzonWe can *7:29Leogian4511^direct obama line *7:29IloveJeiceIn like 2015 everyone here will have at least 500,000+ edits *7:29Supreme KuzonWE CAN YOU HEAR ME *Until we meet again, FriezaReturns! *7:30Supreme KuzonWE CAN *BUT WE NEED to work TOGETHER to get the job done and that is what FAILed us the last time *7:30IloveJeiceHm *7:30Supreme KuzonBut no one does *7:30IloveJeiceSince we have a big wiki ahead of us *We need big plans *And bigger system *7:30Supreme KuzonTHEY CHOOSE to get RID of the GOOD people and to keep the EXTREMISTS who think they are getting some where *THAT my friend, is NOT what the system needs *WE NEED to RISE up, get rid of the middle man (staff) and get some REAL people in their to do some REAL things *That is it *WHO IS WITH ME? *7:31IloveJeiceWe need some people, that take wikia seriously in order to do the job *ME *7:32Supreme KuzonI SAID WHO IS WITH ME?!!?!?! *7:32IloveJeiceME!!!!!!!! *7:32Supreme KuzonLEO, ARE YOU WITH ME *7:32Leogian4511ME *7:32Supreme KuzonARE YOU WITH MY ASS *YEAH *7:32Leogian4511SORRY LAGGED *7:33Supreme KuzonLET'S GET RID OF THE MIDDLE MEN and get SOME real people in their and THEN we can get the job done. And get the job done right *I am forming a plan *A plan to dominate all plans *The biggest DB wiki in the system needs the biggest base to work from *7:33Leogian4511We will need more than the 3 of us. But I am sure our friends will help. *7:33Supreme KuzonAND THAT CAN'T HAPPEN till we get rid of the extremists *WE NEED to knock sense into the double asses that think big business is the way to go Category:July 21 2013 Category:Ranting